Family Business
by Murphy22
Summary: Dean and Sam are now parents. Their kids are polar opposites, and now they have to follow in their fathers footsteps and become hunters.


As Dean always said hunting was the family business. Dean and Sam were two very different people. They each had their own style of hunting, but in the end they would die for each other, which they have on more than one occasion. Dean was definitely a hunter, but Sam seemed to more of a Man of Letters. They have had many adventures together, but this one's not about them. It's about their boys. Bobby was raised to be a hunter like his dad, Dean. John was raised to be a Man of Letters like his dad, Sam. Now these cousins were complete polar opposites. They actually didn't get along very well, but they didn't know the future they would have in store together.

In the headquarters for the Men of Letters John was reading a book his father had assigned him. Along with the boys' schoolwork they had to read every book in there. Bobby was supposed to be reading with him, but instead he was messing with a machete he found. John and Bobby were original only meant to be Men of Letters, but Bobby wanted to be a hunter. Dean was out hunting a wendigo, and Sam was at the doctor with Amelia, who was pregnant again. The boys were left alone. John was getting annoyed with Bobby, and he said, "Would you stop messing around before you cut off your own head."

Bobby replied,"Yeah like that's possible."

Then Bobby contemplated whether or not it was possible, and he set the machete down.

"Why don't you do your reading like you should be?"

Bobby sat down beside him and started flipping through pages mindlessly.

"Because I don't want to be a stupid Man of Letters."

"No you want to be a filthy hunter."

John repositioned his glasses on his face.

"Hey. Your dad was a 'filthy hunter'."

"Well he came to his senses and became a Man of Letters."

"So…what do you think of my dad than?"

"Same as you. You're both FILTHY HUNTERS!"

That was it for Bobby. He grabbed John by the collar and punched him in the face. Before John could get up Sam and Amelia walked in.

Sam yelled, "What is going on?"

John stood up next to Bobby. He had a bloody nose. Amelia ran over to John to look at his nose.

Amelia asked, "Why were you boys fighting?"

The boys were silent.

Sam said, "Amelia why don't you get John cleaned up."

Amelia and John left the room.

Sam said, "Sit down, Bobby."

Bobby scoffed, "You're not my dad."

"Well until he gets back I'm in charge of you, so sit down."

He reluctantly obeyed his uncle. Sam sat next to him. His uncle gave him that concerned puppy look that he always gave his dad.

"What?"

"Why did you hit John?"

"He deserved."

"He might have, but that's not what I asked."

Bobby bit his lip.

"He called me and my dad filthy hunters."

"I see. Well that was wrong of him, but you can't solve everything with violence."

Bobby mumbled, "Hunters can."

"No they can't. I know now I am more of a Man of Letters, but I was a hunter. In some ways I still am. Now I know that you don't want to be a Man of Letters like me and John, but that doesn't mean knowing this stuff is bad. You and John can learn a lot from each other."

"I don't see how."

"Well he's more into books, and he can help you with your lore. You…well…you can obviously throw a punch, and you can help him with fighting."

"Whatever."

"Don't worry. You'll understand soon."

Sam walked into the other room.

"What the heck is that supposed to mean."

Later that night they all sat down to dinner. Everyone was quiet. Then they heard the door open. It was Dean back from a hunt. He looked a little banged up, but that was normal for him. Dean joined them at the dinner table. Bobby was upset that he couldn't go hunting with his dad, but he was glad that he was home. Dean shattered the silence by retelling the story of his hunt. John and Bobby always listened very intently. Bobby wanted to hear all the action. John was taking notes to put in his journal, of course. After dinner Sam and Dean walked into another room while Amelia cleaned the dishes and the boys sat there in silence.

John said, "Sorry about what I said about your dad."

Bobby replied, "Sorry about your nose."

Bobby laughed.

"It's not funny."

"Yes it is. You really got to learn to dodge bookworm."

"Whatever jug head."

Then Sam and Dean walked out and sat next to their boys.

Dean started, "We need to talk to you to."

Sam interjected, "Well Bobby you're almost eighteen and John you're sixteen."

"We think it's time that you two learn how to hunt…together."

Bobby and John asked, "Excuse me?"

Sam replied," Well I was talking to Dean about how I've noticed that you two don't really get along together, so we think hunting together is the best thing for you two."

John said, "But I don't want to be a hunter."

Sam answered," Well I think you should learn."

Dean said, "Good then its settled. Tomorrow you two will be on the road for your first hunt."

Dean and Sam got up. Then Dean turned back and asked Bobby to see him in his room. Bobby knew that this was a bad idea. His dad was probably going to yell at him for how he treated John. Bobby wanted to hunt, but he didn't understand why he had to do it with John. He knew they were doing this to punish the boys, but this was horrible. Then Dean gave him a furious look, and he said, "What were you thinking? Why did you punch John?"

Bobby replied," Why is everyone so worried about poor little Johnny. He's not my responsibility."

"That's the thing. When you two go hunting together he is your responsibility. He's like your brother now. I suggest you start treating him like that."

"Why do I have to look after him? Why do I have to be the responsible one?"

Dean smiled and sat on Bobby's bed and motioned for him to join him. Bobby was upset, but he obeyed.

"Son, that's the burden of being the older one. I know you two are cousins, but he's the closest thing you have to a brother. I'm sorry you don't have a brother, but in a way now you do."

"Why does it have to be Johnny?"

Dean laughed.

"You're just like me."

"What do you mean?"

"I called my brother Sammy."

Bobby yelled, "But JOHN is not my brother."

Dean smiled and squeezed Bobby's neck. He got up and walked out the room. Dean shut the door and stood against it. He said, "You'll see."


End file.
